Family
This is the third episode of The Walking Dead: Dwight's Story Story Ben looked at the bloody stump where his arm used to be. He screamed in pain and agony and then passed out soon afterward. "We need a medic!" Allison shouts. Scott came out and took a look at Ben's body. "Ugh," Scott states while being absolutely disgusted at Ben's stump, "Let's get him on the stretcher." "All right," Allison replies. Ben's body was placed onto the stretcher and he was rushed into the medical lab. "What's his survival chance?" Allison asks. "Very slim," Scott answers, "But we can save him." "Then save him!" Allison shouts, "He's a valuable part of this research team. We can't afford to lose him!" "All right, jeez," Scott replies. Allison then leaves the room. Scott prepares to bandage up Ben's stump, but Scott becomes disgusted at the sight of it. Scott then throws up all over the floor and the medical equipment and Ben dies from blood loss soon afterward. Allison then walks back in the room. She looked pissed. "YOU IDIOT!" Allison shouts, "NOW BEN IS DEAD! And, as punishment for leaving him to die and throwing up all over the medical equipment, you will be cleaning and sterilizing all of the equipment that you just threw up on." "Yes, Allison," Scott replies. Scott then gets to work cleaning the medical equipment that he threw up on. Carlos then runs into the room. "Is my brother okay?" Carlos asks. Miguel then ran into the room, much to Carlos's relief. "I'm fine!" Miguel answers. "Oh thank god." Carlos replies. "Well, what's all of the commotion about?" Miguel asks. "Well due to Scott's incompetence," Allison answers, "Ben is dead." "What?" Miguel asks. "Yes he's dead. Oh, and Scott puked all over the medical equipment. I put him to work cleaning up his mess. I don't really like giving people bad news." Dwight was listening to the conversation through the wall. "Oh my god," Dwight states, "Ben's dead." Miguel and Carlos then exit the medical lab and they walk elsewhere. He then walks back to the sleeping quarters, very saddened by the news of Ben's death. "Ben is dead," Dwight says in a sad tone. "What?!" Nick asks. "That's what I heard," Dwight replies. "That's sad to hear. Ben was a great man," Tabitha states. "Yeah. He was a valuable member of the team," Nick replies, "And, he was my friend." Dwight then gets a call on his phone. "That's odd," Dwight states. "What?" Tabitha asks. "I didn't know that the phone lines still work," Dwight answers. "Yeah, they still do," Tabitha replies. Dwight then picks up the phone, and then he realizes that it's from his sister, Paige. "Hi Paige," Dwight states. "Hi Dwight," Paige replies. "What's going on?" Dwight asks. "My husband shot himself," Paige replies. "Oh no," Dwight states. He then hangs up the phone in anger. It wakes up Sherry, who was sleeping the entire time. "What's going on?" Sherry asks. "My brother in law just shot himself," Dwight answers. "What are you gonna do?" Sherry asks. "I'm headed over there now. They live just outside Middleton," Dwight answers. "And please be careful, Dwight," Sherry states. "I will," Dwight replies. Dwight then drives to his sister's house. He then arrives ten minutes later. "Lets' just hope they're home," Dwight states. He walks up to the front door and he knocks it. Paige then opens the door. "Dwight. You're here," Paige states. "Of course I am," Dwight replies, "And, why did your husband shoot himself?" "He was afraid that me and my girls would die in the zombie apocalypse. He did not want to outlive us, so he shot himself to insure that he dies first," Paige answers. "That's rough," Dwight replies. Dwight's nieces, Chloe and Courtney, then run into the room. "Uncle Dwight!" The girls shout. Dwight then picks up the two of them and he hugs them. "Oh, how I missed you two cuties," Dwight states. "We missed you too, uncle," The girls reply. He puts them down as he eyes the bloody, but alive, body of Harold McLaughlin. "This is what I wanted," Harold states, "I will die before you." Chloe and Courtney start to cry. Paige turns them away from their dying father. "I don't want you to see this," Paige states. Harold then dies of his gunshot wound. Dwight then looks at Harold's lifeless body. "I'll miss you, friend," Dwight states sadly. Characters *Dwight *Sherry *Allison Calkins *Ben Cameron *Nick Wilson *Miguel Cortez *Tabitha O'Riley *Carlos Cortez *Scott Stimpson *Paige McLaughlin *Harold McLaughlin *Chloe McLaughlin *Courtney McLaughlin Deaths *Ben Cameron *Harold McLaughlin Trivia *First appearance of Carlos Cortez *First appearance of Scott Stimpson *First appearance of Paige McLaughlin *First appearance of Chloe McLaughlin *First appearance of Courtney McLaughlin *First (and last) appearance of Harold McLaughlin *Last appearance of Ben Cameron